


Nevermore

by StakeTheHeart



Series: All In Your Head [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tori get a little too into character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

It was Halloween and the gang had plans to attend a costume party. They had spent a good month preparing for their costumes which went through a number of different ideas amongst the group until it finally landed on one. It was actually an idea Jade had thought about every year since meeting her current group of friends. She didn't think they could pull it off in the past, but with the addition of Tori, it looked to be a good idea. The others agreed to it and insisted she match them up to the character that best fit them since she knew the most about the comic heroes they would be portraying. The boys only knew a fair amount while Cat and Tori didn't know much more than the basic traits of each character as explained by Jade. Although Jade didn't like dressing up for Halloween all that much she had always wanted to spend at least one dressed as her favorite character and be able to spend the night out without her parents ruining it. She didn't want to have to add the holiday to her hate list because of them. Arguing parents never helped in any situation. It always left a bitter taste in her mouth year after year until now. Now that she finally had her chance, she didn't hesitate to suggest that their group dress as the Teen Titans.

Jade had seen all the shows (not the childish crap they had on at the moment but the ones that actually made sense) and read almost all the comics. Each character on the team had a background that distinctly matched each of them. She was naturally similar to Raven. She saw Beck as the boy wonder, Robin. Andre easily pulled off Cyborg. She had some trouble trying to decide who would be Beast Boy and who would be Starfire. While Cat was very much an airhead like Beast Boy she lacked that cheesiness that radiated off of Tori. Cat was clueless but cared a lot for her friends and would only get angry if anything should happen to them which was why she would be better as Starfire. Besides the obvious way Tori acted, Jade hated to admit she wanted Tori to be Beast Boy because at one point in the comics Raven and Beast Boy had been a couple. That was something she kept to herself though. Not to mention they both bicker like an old married couple but watched each other's backs even though they didn't get along. Robbie was the only missing one in their group this time around due to a flu he obtained. Jade would have jokingly made him Mas y Menos with Rex. With their characters settled and costumes made in advance, the group set out to party.

It ran well into the night and the group stayed until they were tired out and ready to head home. They piled in Andre's van and he began to drop them off one by one. Jade fought off sleep the best she could, waiting for her turn to be dropped off. She and Tori were the last two. She sat with a heavy frown by the youngest Vega, trying her hardest not to use her shoulder to rest on, but it was getting hard. All night she had played her character well, a challenge and game in one that they agreed on. They had all done well, but Jade found Tori was truly a female version of Beast Boy. Like Raven, Jade kept her smiles and amusement to herself, but like Beast Boy, Tori kept at it. They often found themselves together the whole time they were at the party, something Jade hated to like. Lost in her musings, Jade hadn't noticed that she was now leaning on Tori. She jerked up straight and glared at the temporarily green girl disdainfully. She just smiled like the dork she was, the fake tooth she wore poking out her bottom lip, oddly endearing. Jade grumbled and rolled her eyes, looking away. Andre pulled up in front of the Vega residence. Tori moved to get out but stopped and hesitated before turning to Jade.

"I heard from Beck your parents won't be home for another week. Did you, uh, want some company? You're welcome to hang at my house. My parents are gone too and I don't know when Trina will be back so…" she began hesitantly. Andre glanced at Jade before swiftly looking to Tori. She shot him a look Jade didn't understand and then smiled at Jade. This was the perfect opportunity to try and get closer to her. But wait, did she really want to pursue anything with her? Jade counted to ten and then made her decision.

"Sure. I know you don't like being alone anyway. I bet you whine like a dog when you're left alone," Jade commented with a smirk. Tori just grinned, tossed back her head, and howled. If she really was Beast Boy she would have shifted into a dog by now to further emphasize her point, but she couldn't. Jade allowed a semi-amused raise of her brows before shaking her head and getting out.

"See ya, Andre," Tori said in farewell.

"Bye muchacha. Be careful," Andre responded, garnering a glare from Jade. He hastily made himself scarce. Jade followed Tori to the front door and stepped into the Vega residence. She quickly made herself at home, taking a seat on the couch with her legs crossed under her. She pulled up the hood on the blue cloak she wore and then closed her eyes to think.

"You aren't going to start chanting while you meditate are you?" Tori questioned, leaning over the couch so that her cheery voice rang right in Jade's ear. Jade growled and opened one eye.

"I might have accepted your company but I didn't say you could talk. Now be quiet you green nuisance," she spat. Tori pouted and relocated to the other couch with their bags of candy in hand. She set Jade's on the floor and sat with hers on her lap. If the fake pointed ears Tori wore were real they would have been drooping. Jade glanced at her once before closing her eyes. She only had a few more minutes of silence before Tori spoke up again.

"Holy chiz! What is this?" she exclaimed in amazement.

"Vega, I'm warning you. If you don't be quiet I'm going to-" she began, turning to Tori but freezing when she laid eyes on what she held.

"Is that…" she gasped in awe. It looked like a very familiar item she had seen before, but it couldn't have been real. She had seen something like that on an episode of Teen Titans. It was a personal item of Raven's that was the cause of much trouble for her when a certain doofus duo got a hold of it. It also provided an in depth glimpse into Raven's mind. Jade didn't like the looks of it and even shifted away slightly, clearly uncomfortable. What was it doing here and how did Tori get it? Sure, it was just a show, and yes, none of it was real, but this looked real enough for her to be wary of what it could do. Worse, if Tori was like Beast Boy then that thing was in the wrong hands.

"How did you get that?" Jade demanded, watching as Tori turned the intricately designed mirror in her hands curiously.

"It fell out of your bag when I accidently knocked it over to set mine down. What do you think it is?" Tori answered, her attention still glued to the object in fascination.

"I think you shouldn't be touching it. Give it here," Jade answered, moving to get up and holding out a hand for the mirror. Tori looked up and then held it tighter.

"No I found it regardless if it was in your bag. I want to see if it does anything," she retorted. Jade's lip twitched in anger before snatching the mirror from Tori.

"Hey!" she shouted, jumping to her feet to get it back, but Jade just held her at bay with one hand.

"It isn't yours Vega, and you don't even know what it's capable of!" Jade yelled, keeping the mirror out of Tori's grasping hands. It began to pulse in her hands and heat up but she ignored it in order to keep it well away from Tori.

"How do  **you**  know? I just want to see it, Jade!" Tori responded, still struggling. She backed away suddenly, making Jade look at her skeptically. Her hood had fallen in the small scuffle so that her expression of confusion was clear to see. Tori took advantage and launched at her, knocking her over in the process. She held Jade down and grabbed for the mirror. As soon as her hand touched the handle the mirror began to glow with dark energy. Both Tori and Jade cringed in pain as electricity seemed to shoot through them.

The mirror reflected Tori's shocked face, her ears perking in surprise, along with her green eyes widening. It was almost as if she really were Beast Boy. She glanced down at Jade whose eyes opened to reveal that they were now amethyst that then glowed white, her pupils disappearing. Her skin was grey and her hands glowed with the same black energy that coated the mirror. Tori looked back up to see her panicked expression in the mirror once more before she blacked out. She returned to consciousness on her back, hard ground and rocks digging into her.

"Ugh, geez, what happened?" Tori groaned, sitting up to look around. Was she in space? Tori began to panic, her breaths coming out labored and harsh. She scrambled to her feet to see pitch black all around her with sprinkles of red light scattered across what she thought was the sky. It looked like space, but it wasn't. She began to calm down a little when she realized she was standing on a floating chunk of rock.

"Where am I? How do I get back? How did I even get here?" she questioned to no one but herself. She sighed and then squared her shoulders. The best thing to do now was start walking and figure out what to do on the way. As soon as she started off, the other floating chunks of rocks around her began to form a path. She froze only momentarily in awe before advancing once more. She was only walking for a short time before she came across a few small ravens warning her to turn back in sweet yet awfully disturbing voices. She smiled in hopes of asking them for help when they suddenly grew teeth, sprouted four eyes, and hissed at her. She shrieked and ran as the flock took flight to chase her down.

"How do I always get myself into things like this?" she shouted, covering her head in order to protect herself from the fierce swooping ravens overhead. She sprinted down the path, dodging the mutant birds, when the ground suddenly broke under her feet. She screamed and tried to catch herself on the edge, her fingers barely holding on.

"Man, I wish I could really shape shift right now," she whined, trying not to look down. Her fingers slowly began to slip when a bright voice greeted her.

"Hey!" it said enthusiastically. She opened her eyes to see Jade dressed in her Raven costume. The odd thing was, she was in a pink version of it and she was standing upside down. Tori was halfway through wondering what was going on when gravity seemed to decide to change direction. She fell onto the rock next to Jade, hitting it hard and grunting in pain. Jade giggled, a sound Tori was having a hard time associating with her.

"Jade?" she inquired in complete confusion.

"That's me!" she responded joyfully.

"I thought you hated pink," Tori observed. Jade just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, I love pink! It's my favorite color!" she responded. Tori stared at her in utter shock, still not comprehending the situation. She began to wonder if she was really in reality or not. Maybe this was all some wacky hallucination?

"Oh…um, ok. Do…do you know a way out?" Tori questioned, hoping the strangely peppy Jade knew where they were.

"Oh yeah. You can take the Forbidden Door," she replied, pointing to a jagged rock arch not too far away.

"Finally, I get to go home!" Tori shouted, getting up and running towards it.

"You don't want to go there," the happy Jade warned cheerfully. Tori skid to a stop and looked back at her.

"Uh, if that's the way out then I'm going that way," she replied certainly.

"Ok then, don't say I didn't warn ya," Jade said with a big smile. She ran ahead of Tori with her arms out and making sounds like an airplane. Tori was beginning to suspect she either went insane or Jade did. She reminded Tori too much of Cat at the moment. She followed quietly, hoping she was on the right track. As soon as Tori stepped through the arch she was transported to a vastly different surrounding. This one was a huge field of bright colors and sunshine. Pastel pinks, yellows, and purples blinded her from all angles.

" **Now**  where am I?" she gasped. She took a step forward but stopped when a random strawberry floated by.

"I think I stepped into Cat's idea of the perfect dream land," Tori commented. Jade's bubbly laughter met her ears and she turned to see her standing next to her.

"Good one!" she chuckled jovially.

"And it just gets weirder," Tori said, feeling overwhelmed. Jade never laughed at anything she said. She only laughed at her, and that was usually after playing a prank on her.

"You laughed at something I said?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yeah. I always thought you were funny, Tor," she replied honestly. Tori closed her eyes to pinch the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to see that Jade was gone.

"Oh great. I've been ditched," she groaned. She sighed and then began walking down the road, hoping she would come across anything or anyone who could help. She passed another tree for the hundredth time only to be transported back to the place she was before.

"And now I'm back in that place I didn't know where I was at," she said hopelessly. She moved to walk again when Jade popped up in front of her. She gasped and jumped back in surprise. She neglected to see that Jade was now in a grey version of her Raven costume and her expression was beyond downtrodden. Instead, her anger spiked.

"Where were you? I can't believe you ditched me! You know, I put up with a lot of your crap but this is ridiculous!" she reprimanded. Jade seemed to shrink at her words as tears cascaded from her eyes. Tori's angry expression vanished to be replaced by an apologetic one.

"Whoa, I'm sorry," she said, walking to her slowly so that she wouldn't be frightened. She placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She glanced ahead to see a similar arch like the one she had stepped through before.

"A Forbidden Door! Let's go!" she exclaimed. She ran ahead only to skid to a stop when walls sprouted from the ground to block her. More formed until she was trapped. She backed away from the one in front of her and Jade stepped closer to her, shoulders hunched and sad frown still present.

"How do I get out of here?" she wondered aloud.

"It's a maze. You can't get out any other way but to go through it. I could show you the way out but you won't like me anymore if I do. You already don't like me," Jade stated solemnly. Her voice sounded so fragile compared to the usually strong tone she used. It reminded Tori of the time she broke up with Beck for good. She still questioned why Jade came to her once again, but she wasn't complaining. She liked any time spent with Jade.

"What? No, of course I do…" Tori tried to say, but Jade just walked away. She turned a corner and Tori put aside her rising confusion to follow. Why was Jade so depressing? It was like she was a whole different person. When she caught up to Jade she was subjected to a million apologies Tori never would have expected from her. She was touched and accepted the first few but Jade only continued to apologize, wearing on Tori's nerves.

"For the thousandth time, I forgive you!" she told the distraught girl. Jade just looked at her with that kicked puppy dog face and then turned to touch her hand to the dead end wall they had come to. It opened to reveal the path ahead.

"There's the end," she commented, pointing it out.

"Awesome! Alright, Jade!" Tori happily exclaimed. She rushed to run out when she was stopped by a two faced giant stone guardian wielding two swords. It glared at her with four glowing red eyes.

"I told you, you wouldn't like me if I showed you," Jade whimpered, running back the way they came. Tori yelped and dodged a swing from the giant then ran around it to make a break for the next archway. She didn't get far when it caught up to her. It prepared to swing again when a green clad Jade fell from the sky to knock the attacking statue away with a flying kick. It tumbled to the ground while Jade landed gracefully.

"Yeah, in your faces!" she cried out triumphantly before jumping back into the fray. Tori stood with a slack jaw and watched, unable to do anything else. The swords swung with great speed but Jade was swift and sure in her movements. She dodged each one and then jumped to deliver another blow that sent the giant statue flying, shattering as it hit the ground.

"Whoohoo! High five! Come on!" Jade yelled confidently, holding up her hand. Tori still stood with her jaw on the floor. She shook herself out of her amazed stooper and then planted her hands on her hips.

"What is your deal? You were perfectly fine being a gank to me in my own house, then you laugh at my comment, then you're all weepy, and now you're a marine? Make up your mind! Who are you?" Tori shouted, finally releasing a portion of her intense confusion. Jade just stared at her with a quirked brow, her hands on her hips. At that moment, two other Jades appeared, flanking her sides.

"I'm Jade," they all answered in unison. Tori balked and almost fell over as she stumbled back on unsteady feet. She eventually fell to land on her butt harshly.

"Happy, timid, and brave," she realized as she pointed them out. A thought struck her as she sat in the dirt.

"Hold on, those are different parts of Jade's personality. I'm in Jade's head!" she yelled, finally understanding now.

"And I want you  **out** ," a surly voice grumbled as Jade, dressed in the normal blue robes, dropped from the sky to land in front of the other Jades. They faded away as she advanced on Tori who scrambled to her feet.

"I knew that mirror shouldn't be messed with. It isn't a toy!" she scolded, stopping inches from Tori with clenched fists and bared teeth.

"Um, my bad," Tori responded quietly. Jade was about to let out a few more choice words when the four eyed ravens perching in the dead looking trees around them took flight, a warning that seemed to alert Jade to something.

"We have to go. Now!" she cautioned, her body rigid.

"Hold on. What's going on here, Jade?" Tori demanded. Jade sighed and glared at her.

"I don't know how to explain it exactly but something is loose here and it's dangerous," she responded, voice serious yet hiding the truth.

"Wait, I'm tired of all this mystery chiz! I wanna know exactly what we're dealing with!" Tori commanded in a tone she was always too afraid to use on Jade until now. She expected Jade to get angry but she just looked bored as she waited for Tori's tirade to end. A roar shook them suddenly and they both looked up to see a demonic being that looked very much like Jade's father. He appeared in a whirlwind of black and red energy. His skin was red and he had the same four eyes that the ravens had, except his were yellow. His short cropped hair was white.

"Hatred will rule," he growled, sharp teeth flashing.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," Jade simplified, backing away. Tori glanced at her, knowing this already, but not understanding why that was a big problem. Jade's demonic father stomped towards them and snarled. Tori bolted for the Forbidden Door, not having to be told to run. Jade gasped and then turned to run too, narrowly dodging a beam of energy shooting out of the four eyes. Tori was almost to the arch when a beam of energy shot across her path. She was blasted away and fell heavily on her stomach. Jade skid to a stop by her and held out her hands.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted, black energy glowing around her hands followed by a shield made of the same energy which fell over them. Another beam of energy struck but they remained unaffected under the shield. Tori gaped at Jade, failing to grasp how she suddenly acquired the same abilities as Raven.

"And yet I can't shape shift," she muttered to herself.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" Jade growled, her eyes glowing white as she held back the constant attacks on them.

"And leave you with  **that**? No way," Tori disagreed, standing up defiantly. She hadn't let Jade suffer under her father before and she wouldn't know.

"It's my problem and I'll deal with it!" Jade retorted. How many times had Tori told Jade she didn't have to face things on her own? She would happily help her any time she needed her. She didn't have time to argue because Jade swung her arm around to push her back with a burst of black energy.

"I said, go!" she yelled. She took off into the sky to face off against the giant demon that was her father. Tori watched, conflicted. Jade swooped around the attacks directed at her until she was hit and then caught in the giant's clutches. Tori instantly jumped to her defense. She charged at the red skinned demon and let out a battle cry that morphed into a roar when her body painfully, but fluidly, shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She slammed into the demon, who dropped Jade in the collision, and fell off the side of the rocky path they were on. Tori quickly shifted into a huge raven to catch Jade and ease her into a softer landing before dropping down next to her, back in her human form again.

"You stayed? I thought you didn't like me," Jade whispered, looking at Tori gratefully. Tori smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like me," she replied. Jade returned her smile. Although it was small it spoke volumes to Tori. The moment was broken by an angry roar.

"Come on. He's too strong," Jade urged, grabbing Tori's hand to drag her to the Forbidden Door up ahead.

"But can't you gather the other ones like you and fight him?" Tori suggested.

"They don't have enough power," Jade said with a shake of her head.

"Well, then can't you make them stronger somehow?" Tori inquired desperately. A thought seemed to come to Jade because she scooped up Tori and launched into the air. They flew through the arch and landed on the other side. They were now in some type of forest.

"You take this path and I'll take this one. There are three more we need to gather before I can complete the spell," Jade explained.

"What spell?" Tori questioned, but Jade just pushed her down the path on the right.

"Go! You'll see when we get them!" she responded hastily. With that, she ran down the left path, leaving Tori on her own again.

"Oh man," she sighed, looking down the path before breaking into a jog. The forest seemed to give off an air of mysterious yet benign atmosphere. She glanced around until she heard bickering. It sounded like Jade fighting…with herself? Tori sped up and pushed aside a tall bush to see one Jade with a yellow cloak and glasses perched on her nose and another in a purple cloak, a smirk unlike any other Tori had seen before. When the two finally noticed her they turned to face her.

"It seems I was right. Jade is in need of our assistance and she has help. Don't get over excited. We need to keep a level head for the fight we must face," the yellow cloaked Jade stated, glancing at the purple cloaked one.

"Do I know how to pick 'em or what?" the purple cloaked Jade purred as she sauntered over to brush Tori's cheek. She blushed and stuttered at the unexpected action.

"It's unwise to pursue this right now, and you know it," the one in yellow said with a shake of her head. Tori figured that to be wisdom. Judging by the way the one in purple behaved, Tori knew it must be…

"Without all the other's getting in my way I can finally get up close and personal. What do you say, Vega? You wanna see what's in store for you?" the purple clad Jade teased, sliding a finger under Tori's chin and leaning in just enough so that her lips barely touched Tori's own slightly parted lips. Lust, or maybe even love. Tori was having a hard time thinking at the moment. She liked Jade for who she was, all angles of her personality combined, but she had to admit she liked this side the best so far. She had never seen Jade act like this, and the fact that she was so openly flirty with Tori was unbelievable to comprehend.

"No, no, no. We have to stay on track," wisdom said with another shake of her head. Lust held out a hand to silence her and then proceeded to back Tori against a tree. She pressed into her and then pulled off her hood, revealing a gaze shimmering with unhindered desire.

"Come on, Vega. One kiss. I can guarantee you won't regret it. I know you want to," she taunted, her lips grazing Tori's jaw and then down her neck, coming back up to nip at her ear. Tori groaned and allowed her hands to grip Jade's hips. She barely heard wisdom scoff in irritation before disappearing. Hopefully she left to join the others. Her attention came back to the only Jade left who was currently running her hands up Tori's sides.

"I-I, um, maybe we should get going," Tori stammered, trying to stay on track but failing horribly when her own thoughts told her just how much she wanted to stop and indulge. After all, when would the real Jade ever do this? She briefly wondered if this part of Jade was like this just because that was the side she represented or if she reacted this way to Tori only, to someone she currently had feelings for. She ignored the thought in favor of pulling Jade to her by the clasp of her cloak.

"Impatient are we? That's fine with me. I like it when you take charge," she growled in a husky tone. Tori shot her a smirk and then locked lips with her. Jade moaned into her mouth as her tongue snaked in to take charge. Tori let Jade consume her, her hands claiming, her mouth devouring and making Tori dizzy with passion. Their tongues danced together until Tori pulled away to scatter kisses down Jade's neck. She nipped a few times, earning breathy moans. It further served to excite her.

"Tori," Jade gasped when her hands slid over Jade's body to grip at her backside. She pulled them flush against each other, a confident smirk lighting Tori's features.

"Jade, how come you haven't told me?" she panted, staring into the purple hues Jade currently sported.

"I've wanted you for some time now, but wisdom tells me I should stay on track. Timid tells me you don't return my feelings and anger ruins it all by reminding me of my temper that only destroys. I can't fight them so I haven't been able to show you how I feel," Jade explained, tracing over Tori's cheek before cupping her face in her hands.

"Maybe when this is all over you can get brave and happy to help you?" Tori suggested hopefully. Jade smiled and leaned in once more to bring Tori into a heated kiss. When they pulled apart, she stepped out of Tori's embrace.

"Maybe," she said with a light shrug, and then, she was gone. Tori stood there leaning against the tree, her breathing heavy. She finally caught her breath and backtracked to the fork in the road. When she made it back there was a third path in between the two that hadn't been there before. Jade, the real one marked by a blue cloak, stood among her varied personalities. A new one in an orange cloak greeted her with a lazy smile and a belch before kicking back in a tree branch. That had to be rudeness or something. Tori shook her head at the insanity of it all and then approached Jade.

"Now what?" she asked. Jade turned to her with a determined glint in her eyes.

"We fight that monster," she stated. Tori nodded and stepped back when Jade called to the others. They made a circle around her as she took a readying stance, her eyes glowing white once more. The aspects of her personality began to spin around her until a bright flash blinded Tori. Jade floated back down to hover over the ground, her cloak pure white. She opened her eyes which seemed to bore into Tori's wide eyed gaze. Power radiated from her, throwing the cloak into a ripple from an unseen force. She held out a hand and Tori reached out to grasp it, feeling instantly at peace, a balance flowing through her. Jade yanked Tori into her arms and then flew down the middle path, shooting through another arch that took them back onto the strangly space-like environment.

"Jade, embrace your hatred. Let it rule you," a voice boomed. Jade set Tori down and turned to see the huge form of her demonic father.

"You're going back where you belong!" she commanded, raising her hands to let loose a wave of energy that bound the demon.

"Never!" he bellowed, breaking the confines. Jade summoned all the strength she had and released a beam of black energy just as the demon released his own yellow energy. They clashed and sparked as Tori watched the battle. Slowly but surely Jade began to gain the upper hand. Her attack finally struck down the giant demon, and in a flash of light, there stood a red cloaked Jade. Her hood was up but four glowing red eyes could be seen from the shadows it cast over her face. The red cloaked Jade, or what Tori knew to be anger or hatred, formed into a red colored energy that struck Jade and absorbed into her. Another flash, and billowing smoke cleared away, revealing Jade in blue again, standing tall. Tori ran over to her, catching her just in time as she fell back, worn out.

"It's ok. I've got you," she reassured. Jade was only out a few seconds before she woke up again and climbed out of Tori's hold. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she looked away.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Tori grinned.

"No problem. So, are we really friends?" she remarked. Jade just nodded.

"You really think I'm funny?" Tori questioned next, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Jade instantly regained her no-nonsense frown of annoyance.

"Don't push it," she warned in a monotone. That was the last time she agreed to that statement. Both were unaware that they were hoping for something more than just friendship. Jade managed to open a portal back out. Tori took her hand firmly, unyielding when Jade tried to pull away from the contact. They looked at each other once and then stepped into the portal, blackness blinding them a moment later. Tori flinched as she swam back into consciousness. She was aware of being in motion, her tired eyes scanning her surroundings. It was then she realized she was in Andre's van. Wait, what? Was that all a dream? She looked to the left to see Jade resting on her shoulder, steady breaths indicating that she too had fallen asleep. Tori smiled and tucked back a strand of her hair. Jade's brows creased and then her eyes opened. She pushed off Tori to yawn and then glance around. Tori couldn't help her thoughts from labeling Jade as cutely confused at the moment.

"Did I fall asleep?" she questioned in a voice strained by sleep. Tori only nodded.

"Ugh, and I was trying so hard not to," Jade mumbled to herself, but Tori heard. The van stopped and Tori looked up to see that they were at her house.

"This is your stop chica," Andre announced. Tori nodded and then turned to Jade, gathering her courage to lay a hand over hers. Jade's head snapped up to level her intense stare on Tori.

"Want to come in?" Tori asked softly. Jade seemed to be searching Tori's eyes for something before her own eyes lost their harsh glare.

"Sure," she replied. Tori smiled and gripped her hand.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Jade snapped, pulling away from Tori to get out. Tori just laughed and moved to follow her out.

"Careful, Tor," Andre called to her.

"Oh, I will, but something tells me I'll be fine," Tori responded cheerfully. Andre looked at her like she was crazy before shrugging and turning back around. Tori shut the door then Andre pulled out and back on the road. Jade waited for Tori at the door but barged in the moment she was near. Jade walked over to sit on the couch and Tori sat right next to her. Jade visibly tensed but Tori didn't move.

"Go sit on the other couch, Vega. You're in my space," Jade threatened, her steely glare pinning Tori down. She gulped but remained calm.

"Jade, I just want to say, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. You don't have to come up with excuses to deny yourself someone to talk to or be scared to seek me out. Don't let anger cloud your judgment either, because whatever hurtful thing your dad told you, it isn't true. Let what you feel, the real truth, bring you happiness, ok?" Tori told the defensive girl. Jade looked at Tori in a mixture of shock and something else Tori couldn't put her finger on. Jade shook her head slowly and then looked away.

"It's like you're in my head," she commented. Tori smiled and reached out to grip her chin, gently turning her head so that their eyes could meet.

"Maybe I am?" Tori responded wryly, her smirk rivaling the one curling at Jade's lips. Tori leaned in slowly, her hand moving to stroke over Jade's cheek. She stopped halfway and looked to Jade to complete the silent request. Jade rolled her eyes but leaned in to capture Tori's lips with her own. For the first time, Jade let Tori in and allowed her emotions out. Tori could feel that defensive wall she hid behind fall to be replaced with everything that Jade was. She was sharing it all with Tori. When they finally parted for air, Jade pulled Tori into an embrace, her head resting on Tori's shoulder. She felt safe and comfortable in Tori's arms. After a few more minutes they parted with matching genuine smiles. They decided on a movie while they combined their treats and ate a good handful each. Mainly, they enjoyed the simple yet trustworthy dynamic that settled over them. Tori reached over and took Jade's hand in hers. Jade squeezed Tori's once and then they continued to watch the movie in silence. It was the best ending to Halloween either of them had ever had.


End file.
